Love You Slowly
by SeiHinamori
Summary: cinta tidak datang padaku dengan tiba-tiba. cinta datang padaku dengan sangat perlahan.


LOVE YOU SLOWLY

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Mencoba Canon with AT, Typoo, Rated T, GaaraXMatsu, OOC.

.

.

Fict ini aku buat khusus untuk _**Kithara Blue**_, maaf ya lama... semoga kamu suka... ini fict GaaraXMatsu pertamaku. Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu OOC dan amburadul.. hehe

.

.

Chap.1 : Memories

Aku tidak tahu harus kumulai dari mana kisah ini. kisah yang tidak akan pernah ada ujung pangkalnya. Kisah yang bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menjalaninya. Kisah yang senantiasa selalu kuingat sekaligus coba kulupakan. Kisah tentang aku dan dia. Tentang dia yang akan selamanya tidak dapat kuraih, dia yang selamanya akan selalu menjadi anganku, dan dia yang tidak pernah hilang dalam ingatanku.

.

.

"Matsuri?" suara bariton khas miliknya mengagetkanku dan membawaku kembali pada dunia nyata. Suara bariton nan seksi miliknya terasa sedikit janggal bila disandingkan dengan raut wajah penuh tanyanya saat ini. Tidak ada kalimat tanya lebih jauh darinya. ya, selalu seperti itu. Dia yang irit bicara selalu menuntut jawaban tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Lucu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Gaara-_sama_." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan dia, Gaara-_sama_. Hanya memandangku sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kami terus menyusuri hutan rimbun khas desa _Otto_. Tujuan kami kemari adalah semata-mata untuk melacak jejak para penghianat desa _Suna_. Sebenarnya sebagai seorang _Kazekage_, Gaara-_sama_ tidak perlu sampai repot-repot menyelidikinya sendiri. Tapi dengan dalih sekalian untuk mengajariku cara mengintai dan mengejar musuh akhirnya aku dan Gaara-_sama_ ada disini. Ah, mengingat tentang berlatih aku jadi ingat pertemuan pertama aku bertemu dengannya, pertemuan yang menjadi tolak ukur perasaanku padanya. Titik awal pertemuan kami.

.

.

_Flashback on._

Saat itu udara sangat panas. Sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat fatamorgana dihadapanku. Memang sih Suna selalu terasa panas setiap hari. Tapi hari ini udaranya benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. benar-benar serasa terbakar. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat hari ini ada pelatihan di Akademi Ninja, sudah bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan pernah sudi keluar dari dalam rumahku yang nyaman dan sejuk dengan kipas yang terus berputar tiada henti.

Suasana di akademi sudah mulai ramai. Banyak sekali orang mulai berkumpul. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru lapangan, seketika pandanganku menatap sesosok pria dengan gentong besar dipundaknya. Pria dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Pria dengan tato 'AI' dipelipisnya. Seketika itu juga pandangan mataku benar-benar terpatri padanya. Sama sekali tidak bisa kutolehkan mataku pada hal lainnya. Hingga tanpa sadar seorang panitia telah berdiri disampingku. Ditatapnya aku dengan tatapan mata jengkel. Sementara aku hanya memandandangnya dengan tatapan mata polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sejengkel itu padaku.

"Hei, apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"

Aku mengernyitkan alis mataku. Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan apa? apa tadi dia bertanya sesuatu padaku? karena tidak mendapat respon dariku, akhirnya panitia itu berujar padaku dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau harus cepat masuk kedalam kelas semua orang sudah menunggumu disana."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Kujejakkan kakiku kedalam kelas yang sangat luas itu. dan lagi-lagi mataku menangkap sosok tubuhnya disana. Didepan kelas berjejer rapi bersama para pelatih.

Para pelatih terus berbicara tentang bagaimana menjadi ninja. Tapi, ada satu hal yang selalu mengusikku sedari tadi. Makanya, saat pembimbing didepan sana berhenti berbicara aku mengangkat tangan kananku. Dan segera kulayangkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terus mengusik pikiranku.

"Apakah senjata itu berbahaya?"

Mereka hanya diam menatapku. Hanya ada satu orang yang membuka suara dan itu adalah pria yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku.

"Senjata itu..." tapi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Apa maksudnya? Perkataannya terus menghantui pikiranku sampai aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan saat para pembimbing itu berbicara. Sampai salah seorang panitia menghampiriku dan bertanya.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih sebagai pelatihmu?"

Bingung. Tentu. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan kutunjuk sebagai pelatihku. Kembali ku edarkan pandanganku. Hampir semua murid akademi telah memilih pelatih mereka masing-masing. Tapi kembali mataku menatap pemuda berambut merah pendek yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatianku.

"Apa dia juga seorang pelatih?" Telunjukku kuarahkan tepat kearah pria itu. Pelatih memandangku sekilas sebelum kembali mengangguk.

"Aku mau dia." Dengan nada penuh kepastian aku mengatakan jawabanku pada panitia itu. tapi kemudian panitia itu kembali bertanya padaku.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tahu siapa laki-laki itu?" Aku mengernyitkan alis mataku. Sejurus kemudian aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia adalah salah seorang putra dari pemimpin desa mana mungkin aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Dia Gaara-_sama_."

"Dia itu monster pembunuh. Kau lihat bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau dibimbing olehnya." Sontak aku langsung memandang padanya. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini bisa bicara sekasar itu pada Gaara-_sama_? aku tidak berlama-lama memandang wajahnya. Aku langsung berlari kearah Gaara-_sama_. tidak kupedulikan teriakan panitia bodoh itu. aku terus berlari kehadapan Gaara-_sama_.

"Mohon bimbingannya Gaara-_sama_." kataku malu-malu saat aku sudah sampai dihadapannya sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Saat kulihat wajahnya tak kulihat ekspresi apapun diwajah tampannya.

"Hn." Dia hanya menjawab dengan singkat sambil berlalu dari hadapanku. Membuatku bengong.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Aku tidak suka mempunyai murid yang lelet."

Gaara-_sama_ terus melangkah meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong ditempatku semula. Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah berlari mengejarnya. Mengejar punggunggungnya yang terus menjauh. Dan entah sejak kapan bukan hanya punggungnya saja yang terus kukejar tapi juga hatinya.

_Flashback off_

.

.

Kenangan itu kembali menghampiriku tanpa permisi. Kenangan manis yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Kenangan pertama saat aku bertemu dengannya. Memanggil namanya. Menatap wajahnya. Dan bahkan menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan dari Gaara-_sama_ sontak membuatku memandang kearahnya. Lalu segera kugelengkan kepalaku. Gaara-_sama_ tidak pernah suka jika aku tidak fokus saat berlatih. Apalagi saat ini kami bukan hanya sedang berlatih. Ini dunia nyata.

Gaara-_sama_ kembali menekuni gulungan misinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara-_sama_ kembali menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Kuharap kau tidak hanya bengong terduduk disana sementara aku sedang bekerja. Mulailah berlatih. Kau bahkan belum bisa melempar pisau tepat pada sasaran." Perkataan Gaara-_sama_ langsung membuat tubuhku menegang. Ini dia. Gaara-_sama_ situkang perintah muncul. Dan dengan terpaksa aku bangun dari dudukku. Aku bersumpah bahkan kami baru saja duduk lima menit setelah berjalan seharian dan dia sudah menyuruhku untuk berlatih? Yang benar saja. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak bukan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi tempat Gaara-sama terduduk dengan gulungan misinya. Aku sudah bersiap dengan berbagai senjata ditanganku. Sesaat aku memandangi senjata-senjata yang telah bertengger manis ditanganku. Kemudian kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibirku. Lucu rasanya. Bahkan sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu aku masih sangat ketakutan melihat benda-benda tajam ini. aku yang memiliki trauma masa lalu yang menyaksikan orang tuaku meninggal didepan mata kini tengah berdiri dengan tenang menggenggam benda yang sebelumnya bahkan sangat aku takuti. Ingatan tentang saat pertama Gaara-_sama_ mengajariku memakai senjatapun kembali berputar dimemoriku.

.

.

_Flashback on._

Sudah beberapa hari ini dengan sabar Gaara-_sama_ mengajariku berbagai ilmu ninja. Tapi belum seharipun dia mengajariku menggunakan senjata. Hingga pada suatu hari.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kami pasti bertemu di _training-field _dekat akademi untuk berlatih. Tapi tampa kuduga-duga sebelumnya hari ini Gaara-sama membawa serta senjata-senjata yang biasa digunakan oleh ninja. Aku sempat tidak berkutik melihat senjata-senjata itu. kenangan buruk saat kematian orang tuaku kembali membayangiku. Tapi segera kutepis saat kulihat Gaara-_sama_ yang mulai mendekat kearahku. Latihan pagi ini diisi dengan Gaara-_sama_ yang terus mempraktekkan bagaimana cara menggunaka _jouhyou_. Tapi tak satupun yang sanggup menembus otakku. Otakku terlalu penuh dengan kengerian-kengerian terhadap senjata yang mengakibatkan aku tidak mampu mencerna semua ajaran Gaara-_sama_ pagi itu. Gaara-_sama _terus meyakinkanku agar aku menghilangkan ketakutanku terhadap senjata.

"Senjata bisa kau gunakan untuk melindungi teman-temanmu. Bukan hanya sebagai alat melukai."

Tapi aku tetap tidak mau mengerti. Gaara-_sama_ tidak mengerti. Senjata-senjata itulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Bagaimana mungkin senjata-senjata itu bisa kugunakan untuk melindungi teman-temanku. Konyol.

Aku terus bespekulasi buruk tentangnya. Hingga pada suatu hari tanpa diduga-duga sebelumnya muncul pria dengan empat simbol _celestial_ dihadapanku. Pria itu tanpa babibu langsung menyerangku. Dan aku yang masih hijau ini sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Hingga akhirnya aku harus berakhir dengan dibawa pergi oleh pria itu.

Aku tidak tahu kemana dia membawaku. Dia menutup kedua mataku. Yang bisa kutangkap dari pembicaara dia dan teman-temannya bahwa mereka menangkapku karena mengira aku cukup berarti untuk Gaara-_sama_. hei, yang benar saja. Aku itu hanya muridnya. Tida mungkin Gaara-_sama_ mau repot-repot mencariku, bahkan menyadari kehilanganku pun mungkin tidak.

Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menyerangku saat kenyataan itu menggelayuti perasaanku. Spekulasi tidak berdasar yang baru saja kuucapkan bisa saja justru adalah kebenaran. Rasa sakit menohon perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu rasa sakit apa yang saat ini menghinggapi perasaanku. Yang jelas rasanya benar-benar sakit dan sesak.

Suara gaduh diluar sana menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dan perlahan aku merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menyentuk wajahku mencoba membuka penutup mataku. Dan saat itu juga air mataku meleleh. Orang terakhir yang kupikir akan menyadari kehilanganku justru adalah orang pertama yang menyelamatkanku. Gaara-_sama_. Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya ada berjuta kupu-kupu tak kasat mata yang tengah menari-nari didalam perutku. Gaara- _sama_ segera membimbingku keluar. Dan kulihat disana telah terjadi pertarungan yang cukup serius. Gaara-_sama_ mendudukkanku pada sebuah batu besar disana.

"Tunggulah. Aku akan segera membereskannya."

Gaara-_sama_ segera melesat meninggalku sendirian disana. Mataku terpaku memandang mereka. Mereka bertarung menggunakan _Jouhyou_ mereka. Tapi bukan untuk membunuh. Bukan untuk menyakiti. Tapi untuk membantuku. Menolongku. Rasanya sekarang aku mengerti apa yang selalu dikatakan Gaara-_sama_ padaku. Saat itu juga mataku menangkap sosok pria yang hendak menyerang Naruto-_san_. Dengan penuh perhitungan aku gunakan _jouhyou_ ku untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

_Flashback off._

.

.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu berlatih?" Teguran itu menghenyakkan ku kembali kealam nyata. Dihadapanku kini tengah berdiri dengan gagah pria yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Gaara-_sama_.

"Maaf, hanya saja saat melihat benda-benda ini kenangan saat pertama kali saya memakainya selalu berhasil menerobos pikiran saya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak berani memandang wajah Gaara-_sama_. Dan tanpa diduga-duga Gaara-_sama_ menepuk puncak kepalaku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku memandang Gaara-_sama_. Tapi Gaara-_sama_ sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Seandainya saja Gaara-_sama_ masih berdiri disana dan balik memandang kepadaku. Aku bisa jamin Gaara-_sama_ akan segera menangkap rona merah tipis menjalari pipiku. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Gaara-_sama_ bersikap seperti itu padaku. tapi setiap kali Gaara-_sama_ melakukannya, sudah bisa dipastikan wajahku akan merona dengan sendirinya. Selalu seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak. Aku tidak mau memakan waktu terlalu lama berada disini." Gaara-_sama_ mulai membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Begitupun denganku. Dan saat Gaara-_sama _telah bersiap dan melangkah mendahuluiku. Aku kembali berjalan dibelakangnya. Tanpa dia sadari hari itu bukan saja Gaara-_sama_ telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Tapi juga telah menumbuhkan benih-benih baru dalam dadaku. Benih-benih yang orang selalu sebut dengan sebutan CINTA.

_TBC..._


End file.
